Conner Has Two Daddies
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Superman won't become a parent for Superboy, so when other heroes step up to take the responsibility, there aren't many objections. Well, other than the fact that the parents-to-be are Booster Gold and Blue Beetle.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story got pretty popular on the Young Justice Anon Meme, so I decided to post it here too. It's also to show people I'm still alive and posting. XD

Set before the episode "Bereft", since Superboy's pet metal ball isn't around.

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 1**

'The Super Family Drama' was well known within the League. Everyone knew about Superman's clone and about how dismissive Superman was towards said clone. Most tried to be understanding; the kid had appeared out of nowhere, he'd been created to _replace_ Superman, there was much to be suspicious of. But many also sympathized with Superboy; he was just a lost kid with no family and he hadn't harmed anyone yet. Simply put, the drama was beginning to wear people out.

It was very disappointing to see Superman acting so callous towards anyone and Ted was reminded of his own indifferent father, and couldn't help but sympathise with Superboy's plight. Again he couldn't help wishing there was something he could do, and again he considered what he _could_ do. And he wondered if it was wise, if it was even possible. Especially since the matter should be brought up with Booster as well.

In the end Ted was spared having to breach the subject with Booster, because while Ted steamed inside over the situation, Booster preferred to steam out in the open.

"Seriously, that kid would be better off with just about _anyone_ else," Booster raved when the two were back at their apartment. "Even I could do a better job raising a kid. I doubt Supes would even miss him if I did take him."

Ted hesitated only for a moment. "Then why don't we adopt him?" He watched as Booster froze in mid-rant and wondered if he perhaps had been too hasty. Booster was impulsive. He may not have been serious at all.

Finally Booster's mouth started to work again. The blond looked at Ted in wonder as he asked a simple question: "Could we really?"

Yes, Ted decided, it had been the right choice. And maybe they really could.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I've gotten a few question on whether or not Booster and Beetle are a couple in this story. That was a bit of fail on my part, since that _should_ have gone to the first chapter's author's notes section. The answer is yes, Booster and Beetle are a couple here. That means slash. It's not explicit, but they _will_ be doing couple-y things, so a **warning for slash content**.

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 2**

Dinah had worked with Booster Gold and Blue Beetle before, more than just once even, and she felt that she knew the two male heroes quite well. They liked to goof off, preferred to do the job while making a few funnies but they also got the job _done_. There were often times when Dinah just wanted to bash them both over their heads but she would also be among the first to chew out anyone underselling her friends.

So, Dinah had always thought she understood Booster and Beetle, could predict most of their decisions. This was why she wondered if perhaps her perspective had been skewy after all when the two asked permission to enter Mount Justice on a slower day, apparently having something important to talk about with them.

And, it certainly was important, if they were serious. It was _monumental_, and Dinah had never seen the two as the type to seek out a responsibility like that.

Dinah was of course talking about Booster and Beetle telling her, Batman and Red Tornado that they wanted to adopt Superboy.

"I mean," Booster pressed on before any one of the trio could say anything about the request. "You're keeping the kid around the base _all the time_. That won't end well." The blond looked so _serious_ and Dinah realized that he was actually sincere. "Kids need more structure than that if they're going to grow up right."

"I doubt the matter is _that_ pressing," Red Tornado spoke. "Superboy is constantly surrounded by other heroes."

Booster lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not saying he'll end up going supervillain or anything; I'm talking about the little things. Like being polite to old ladies."

That would have prompted some interesting looks for Booster if Dinah hadn't been more invested in being amused and if the other two people with her hadn't been Batman and Red Tornado, the League's two most stoic members.

There was a flush on Booster's cheeks now and his mouth had turned to an unhappy frown. "You know what happens to kids with no father figures?" The blond snapped. "They start _gambling_." Booster paused for a moment there before adding: "For example."

"Nice one, sir," piped up the small robot that was hovering by Booster's shoulder.

"Shut up, Skeets."

Blue Beetle was smiling in that way he always used when he was trying to sweet talk someone into following his plan. "Look, Booster feels really strongly about this. Let us just talk with the kid, hang out a bit." Beetle leaned a bit closer to Dinah to whisper, supposedly conspiringly even though everyone else could surely hear him: "You know how difficult he can get."

Dinah resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Beetle seemed to be pleading with her with his eyes, and Dinah doubted this really was only Booster's idea. Still, she played along and spoke out: "Oh, I definitely do." She added to Red Tornado and Batman: "And, he does have a point." Finally, the blonde finished under her breath: "And it's not like a certain _someone_ is stepping up to remedy the situation."

Batman shifted slightly. "There is no need to get snappy."

"Yeah, you do enough of it for all of us." Dinah smirked at the black-clad hero.

"We can't just make this decision for Superboy," Batman then spoke in a commanding tone. "You may speak with him, see if you can open him up to the idea. Then we'll see about a trial period."

Booster flashed a full-blown toothpaste commercial smile at the Dark Knight. "Cool." And with that Booster marched off to find Superboy, Skeets following after him like a loyal shadow. Beetle also scurried off after the blond, all the while calling for the other to wait up just a bit.

Dinah waited until the duo's voices had faded completely away before she spoke out: "I like the guys well enough, but are you sure they can handle this?" Dinah may have had faith in Booster and Ted, and knew that if there was one thing those two could do, it was _care_. But childrearing was a huge responsibility and she didn't want to see anybody getting hurt in this endeavour.

A moment of complete silence passed, after which Batman finally spoke: "They're willing to try. Sometimes that's enough."

It sounded strangely optimistic for Gotham's Dark Knight. But before she could comment on it out loud, Dinah remembered that Batman was raising Robin himself and, judging by appearances alone, that shouldn't be working out as well as it was. Perhaps, Dinah mused, she could afford a bit of optimism as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 3**

At first Superboy was at a loss when the two unfamiliar heroes came to introduce themselves to him; he didn't know what Booster Gold and the Blue Beetle would want from him. But the two only wanted to talk, for some strange reason, and the three ended up sitting in front of the TV. Superboy slumped in his seat and wished he could pretend focus on the television set instead of the two heroes.

The two were sitting on the couch to the side, and they seemed to constantly smile. Superboy had never met grown heroes who were so _happy_, but there were several other things that were strange about these two. They asked Superboy about himself, what he liked to do, what he _disliked_ to do, and they were sitting very closely together. Not like Wally and Robin did, but like the images the G-Gnomes had shown him that were labelled 'couple', 'in love' or 'married'.

"Are you two married?" Superboy couldn't help but be curious about these strange adults who were paying attention to him like this. 'Married' usually went together with 'parents', and parents liked children. Did they see him as a child? Superboy didn't really know how to feel about that possibility.

Booster laughed, brightly and openly, like one of Superboy's friends would have. The small robot that seemed to follow him everywhere was the one who answered: "For all intents and purposes."

"We're a couple," Booster clarified, grinning cheerfully, while Beetle looked thoughtful, an awfully lot like Robin when the boy was planning something. Finally the blue-clad hero spoke: "Does that bother you?"

The way the question was asked sounded guarded and made Superboy feel like he was being tested. That thought didn't settle well with him and he scowled before grumbling: "It's not like it's any of my business."

"No," Beetle murmured, still in that thoughtful tone. "I suppose it isn't..." The man lifted a hand and rubbed at his mouth. There was a sudden tension in the air that made Superboy feel like he'd somehow managed to fail even without giving a real answer. Then Booster shifted, bumping an elbow on Beetle's arm, and the tension in the air was released.

"Stop trying to pick the kid apart." Booster's tone was playfully chiding. Then the blond man turned his attention to Superboy. "How about we stop here for today and we can do this again in a few days?"

Superboy had no idea what was so great about sitting down talking about his limited life experiences, so he shrugged, perhaps a tad forcefully (he hadn't gotten the gesture quite down yet), and muttered: "Fine, whatever."

That tone usually got Superboy nasty looks from grownups, but Booster was still grinning and even Beetle quirked a smile. He still wondered how the two could have such good moods when the adults stood up.

"It was nice meeting you, kid," Beetle was saying and Superboy thought a bit bitterly that it was probably a lie, not many people seemed to like meeting him.

"We'll see you again around the weekend, 'kay?" Booster slipped a hand into Beetle's own and they were so _not_-uncomfortable that Superboy thought he might actually believe the words. "Bye."

"See you," Beetle chimed in, while the golden robot said something about calendars and clear slots.

Superboy knew he hadn't been very welcoming towards the two men, and doubted that they would come over again. He told himself he wasn't disappointed.

But, a few days later the men did come over again, and they kept coming over every couple of days. Although the nonsensical chatter became less when Beetle would bring a movie along for a visit, or the most recent time when Booster brought a football. At first Superboy had hesitated. He was rather strong and the G-Gnomes had taught him enough that he knew that playing football could be rough; he didn't want to hurt and upset anyone. He'd voiced his concerns and Booster had just laughed and said that they could take it.

"Where do you guys usually have combat training?" Booster asked Superboy as they made their way through the base. "We should have enough room there."

"Behind that door there." Superboy pointed. "But are you sure that's okay? I'm not sure Black Canary will approve of us using the room like that."

"Hey, no dissing football around me," Booster said with a smirk. "I didn't start out looking like this. You wanna know how I got this physique?" The blond brandished the football. "I played football."

"Yeah," Beetle piped in with a chuckle. "Booster here is a real life meathead."

Booster leered at the blue-clad hero. "Just for that I'm not holding back on you, little man."

The game actually did get pretty rough; Booster ended up bruising Beetle's ribs, forcing the other hero to sit out the rest of the game. Despite this Superboy actually enjoyed himself while fighting over the ball with Booster, and told the man so afterwards. He also commented that it had been the best use of the training facilities yet (Superboy could get used to training like that). Booster left the ball for him when the two adults left, suggesting he try to play with his friends sometime.

That evening when Superboy was sitting in the living room with the rest of Young Justice the ball actually drew some attention. Wally especially seemed interested in it.

"Where did you get a football from? I didn't think the base had anything _resembling_ toys." The redhead chuckled. "Well, except for Robin's toys."

Robin elbowed the other teen in the side. "Ha. Ha."

"Booster and Beetle left it for me today," Superboy replied. His friends knew the older heroes had a habit of visiting Superboy, but they were very rarely present during said visits. "Booster said we could all play together."

"That was…considerate of them," Kaldur offered as a response. "Did you three play together today?"

"Yeah." Superboy nodded. "It was kind of fun." Actually, it had been _a lot_ of fun, but he felt kind of embarrassed admitting that to his friends.

"Is that why you're hugging the ball so tightly?" M'gann asked then. "Because it was a gift from Booster and Beetle?"

Superboy paused and looked down at his arms wrapped tightly around the ball. It wasn't like he'd _intended_ to hold it like that, he'd just been doing it all day! It wasn't a hug!

"I'm not hugging it!" Superboy snapped. "This is how footballs are held!"

"Only when you're running across the field," Robin commented with a smirk. "While sitting on a couch, though? Definitely a hug."

"Just shut up…" Superboy mumbled and buried his face in his knees. The position brought the football even closer to his chest into a protective cradle, but Superboy told himself that it was just a coincidence.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Kaldur's voice reassured Superboy. "It's understandable that you would grow attached to people who show you positive attention."

"I'm not _attached_," Superboy grumbled spitefully. "It's not like I'm spending vacations with them or something…"

The irony of those words didn't escape Superboy's attention when just two days later, when the team's next holiday rolled around, Superboy was invited to spend his days off at Hub City with the two heroes who always smiled.

However, his sense of irony didn't stop him from saying yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 4**

Superboy was conflicted over Booster and Beetle. While he was fairly certain that the pair was genuinely fond of him, he had no idea if the two grown heroes were spending time with him simply because they liked him. In the end Superboy ended up asking his friends what they thought about the situation. He was already wondering if it was the right move the moment the explanation left his mouth.

"I don't know much about the Blue Beetle but Booster Gold's on TV all the time," Artemis started. "He's a commercialistic jerk." The girl paused. "Well, not a jerk, actually he seems pretty nice but also really self-centered." Artemis frowned. "Actually, I think he probably plays for the reporters mostly."

There was a snort from Robin before the brunet spoke out: "The first thing you learn about Booster Gold is that he's all about playing the media. It's his thing." He smirked. "Besides, you don't diss models for being self-centered."

"He's a model?" Artemis sounded actually interested. "What magazine?"

"Several, according to Batman," Robin replied with a shrug. "Just raid a magazine stand; you're sure to find him on at least a few."

"Guys, focus," Kladur chided Robin and Artemis gently before turning to Superboy. "Are you worried about some ulterior motive to their interest in you?"

That wasn't it exactly, but now that it had been mentioned, he did wonder. "…kinda."

"Booster and Beetle are cool," Wally said with conviction. "I don't think you need to be too worried."

"Actually…" M'gann started hesitantly. "I was a bit curious when they came over several times a week, so I took a bit of a peek." The girl's expression turned alarmed and she suddenly started to ramble: "It was just a teeny tiny one, I swear! Just on their surface-most emotions." Her expression softened. "I felt something gentle, a genuine affection." She smiled brightly. "It was good feeling."

"Hey," Wally spoke out again, gaining everyone's attention. "Maybe Booster wants to be your mentor."

"What?" came the collective response.

Wally shrugged. "I just thought, he's from the future and I heard he's read all about past superheroes, _present_ superheroes to us. Maybe he came to the past to train Superboy to, you know, reach his destiny."

Artemis gave Wally a deadpan look. Wally bristled.

"What?"

"That's probably the most stupid idea that's come out of your mouth yet," Artemis huffed, crossing her arms. "Booster's been around for _years_."

"Maybe his time machine couldn't take him to the exact point in time Superboy started superheroing," Wally suggested. "Or maybe he didn't know the exact year."

"It sounds like a movie!" M'gann giggled.

Artemis crossed her arms. "Which is exactly _why_ it sounds _stupid_."

Wally stuck his tongue out at the girl, who returned the gesture, before the redhead turned to give Superboy a serious look. "Supey, ask them what they have planned for the weekend when they come to get you." The boy smirked. "Then we'll know for sure."

They didn't have to wait for long until Booster and Beetle arrived. Only, it wasn't through the teleporter but the base hangar. Superboy had looked up some things online about the two (with Robin's help) and among the information he found there was a mention of 'The Bug', which was the Blue Beetle's preferred method of transportation.

The two men walked out of the hangar together and it took Superboy a moment to be certain it was really the people he was expecting. This was mostly due to the fact that the two heroes were out of uniform. Superboy only recognized them because Beetle had taken his cowl off a couple of times during their visits and because Booster actually smiled exactly the same way out of costume.

Booster was wearing a navy blue jersey with yellow stripes and jeans and it looked completely ordinary in comparison to what Beetle was wearing. Superboy hadn't known they even _made_ purple khaki pants for men, and they clashed terribly with the brown and red sweater the man was also wearing.

There were greetings exchanged between the two groups, or introductions in Artemis' case, with Superboy mostly standing on the side observing the proceedings. The atmosphere was generally friendly and Booster and Beetle seemed to be their usual smiley selves even out of uniform. Although Superboy wondered about the strange occurrence of Artemis's face turning dark red when it was her turn to shake Booster's hand.

After all the pleasantries had been dealt with, Superboy approached the two men. "Hi Booster, Beetle." The men greeted him back, Booster even ruffled his hair, and Superboy flushed as he queried: "So, um…what are we going to be doing this weekend, actually?" He glanced to the side to see Wally giving him a thumbs up.

"Mostly we figured you'd just like a change of scenery." Beetle rubbed his arm awkwardly. "The weekend's going to be a 'trial period', and if all goes well..." The brunet trailed off and Booster picked up: "I thought I could…help you with your flying on the side too." The blond gave Superboy a sympathetic look. "I heard it's been giving you problems."

Superboy nodded his head in affirmation before speaking out: "That's…yeah. That would probably be…good." It wasn't really the word he was looking for, but it would have to do.

"So, you ready to take off, kiddo?" Beetle and Booster had both taken to calling Superboy 'kid'. He wasn't sure how he felt about that yet.

Superboy nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready, Beetle." He followed the two men to the hangar.

"Actually," Beetle started when they entered the hangar, "it's 'Ted' out of costume."

"Even though your supposed 'civilian garb' looks even more like a costume than your uniform." Booster smirked at the brunet, who gave him a glare.

"Says the guy who goes by 'Booster' even in his civvies."

Booster just shrugged his shoulders. "I've found that secret identities aren't really a necessity."

The two men bickered some more over the subject of names and clothes, but Superboy missed it completely when his attention got drawn to the big, blue ship in front of them.

"The Bug," Ted's voice informed needlessly. Of course it was the Bug, it was big and blue and the shape of a bug and it was aster-ously awesome. Or, supposedly that would be what a teenager was supposed to think. Because it was a (BUG-SHAPED SHIP) very good match for its hero.

"I read it can both fly and go underwater," Superboy blurted out and Ted gave him a smile that held a hint of a smirk.

"Not to say I like to brag – which I of course do – but the Bug is probably one the best things I've ever designed. It can hold up against any weather conditions."

"It's…mm…c-cool," Superboy managed to utter and Ted's grin widened. The brunet then reached out to ruffle Superboy's hair before flicking a small remote from his pocked to open the hatch to the ship.

"Just wait a sec and you can see it in action." Ted was all smiles as he entered the ship. Superboy made to follow, but paused when Booster's hand came to his shoulder. The teen looked up at the blond, who was giving him a soft smile.

"Ted's glad," Booster said simply and Superboy blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"We didn't have to take the Bug, it was actually more effort this way," Booster explained. "I think Ted wanted you to see it, so he's glad you liked it." The man flashed a bright grin. "Besides, who could resist going around in an awesome giant bug-shaped airship?"

Superboy felt his cheeks redden and Booster's lips turned into a smirk. The man poked his cheek playfully. "Oh, I know what this blush is for~ You were just thinking that, weren't you~?" The blond laughed heartily while Superboy resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands.

"Come on, Ted's probably getting impatient," Booster said then, moving a guiding hand to Superboy's back to urge the boy forward. Superboy had to wonder at the general touchy-feely-ness of these two men. There were always these hair-ruffles and pats on the back and shoulder that Superboy didn't really get in such quantities elsewhere and Superboy didn't have enough experience with people to know if the presence or absence of the touches was what was supposed to be considered strange.

There were three seats inside the Bug, two right in front of the windows and one slightly behind the first two. It slightly reminded Superboy of the interior of a car and he took the third seat. Superboy thought about how similar it was to how families sat inside cars when Booster sat down beside Ted, earning himself a greeting from the golden robot on top of the control board.

Ted fiddled with a few buttons and Superboy stiffened in his seat when the Bug rocked slightly as it rose into air. It was actually very similar to riding in M'gann's bioship, Superboy decided, and easily relaxed into his seat and watched clouds pass by.

"Hey kid," Ted spoke out suddenly and Superboy snapped to attention. "We're going to have to call you something other than 'Superboy' in public, since _some_ people are actually trying to keep up a secret identity." The brunet shot a meaningful look at Booster at the latter part. "So, you got any preferred alias or are we just going to be using your name?"

Superboy shifted nervously in his seat. "I don't have a name."

The Bug suddenly swerved and Superboy's tight grip bended the edge of his seat while Booster let out a frightened screech: "Hey! There's a child on board!"

"A child with no name!" Ted yelled back equally loud. The man then turned around to give Superboy a worried look. "Seriously?"

Booster grabbed Ted's head and turned his face back to the window. "Eyes on the road! Sky! Whatever!"

Superboy glared intently at his feet as he mumbled: "It's not like I _need_ a name…" He'd been doing fine without one so far.

"No, kid, no." Ted's voice was a lot calmer now, but it was stern. "You definitely need a name."

"Booster goes by 'Booster' all the time," Superboy argued. The men had even been discussing it just a while ago.

"Yeah, but even he has an actual name," Ted spoke, tilting his head to the side. "It's 'Michael', by the way." The man turned his head to give Superboy a quick look before focusing on the front again. "So…is there anything you'd like to have as a name?"

Shifting in his seat again, Superboy shrugged. "I don't think names work like that." Names were given by parents. He didn't have any of those. But, still, he was kind of hoping…and maybe if he didn't come up anything they could…

"Conner."

"Booster?" Ted shot a startled look at the blond, who'd just spoken, Superboy also focusing his attention on the man.

Booster's face was pinched up in thought and he said: "I think…he's supposed to be 'Conner'."

Ted's expression turned accusing. "You _know_ something!" It sounded suspiciously like an old argument to Superboy, since the boy had no idea what they were talking about now.

"That's not how it works, sir," Skeets joined in, ever helpful. "There are certain self-repairing aspects of the Time Stream that affect time travellers' memories when they settle for a time period." Oh, so Ted had accused Booster of keeping back some knowledge from the future. "Booster has been rooted to _this_ era for years now so his memories have been shaped in a way that secures the right progression of this era."

Superboy knew time travel was possible; he knew Booster and his robot friend were from the future. He'd just never known there were rules like that for it. Superboy decided that it sounded like it was more effort than it was worth and that he really didn't like the thought of time travel messing with someone's memories.

Ted had his 'scientist face' on again, Superboy had learned to recognize it well, when the brunet asked Skeets: "And you?"

Skeets took a brief moment before he answered: "The effect on me is lesser, but some of my files become harder to access."

"Okay." Ted sighed. "So, does Booster have a point with this 'Conner' business?"

Another pause from Skeets, accompanied with the beeps Superboy had come to associate with the robot looking something up. "Yes."

"So, that cool with you kid?" Ted turned to Superboy again. "You wanna be 'Conner'?"

Superboy was certain he was blushing when he himself asked: "Do you guys want to call me that?"

"I think I'd like to call you '_kokcinelo_' but I think it's too soon for petnames," Booster said with a laugh and grin. "You do look like a Conner to me." Booster's smile turned tender and something about it made Superboy think that he wouldn't mind being 'Conner'.

"I think Conner's good," Ted agreed and Superboy smiled.

"Then I'll be Conner." Superboy, no Conner, saw Ted smile before the brunet turned back to controlling the ship, and Booster had never stopped smiling. There was something gentle about the moment, and it encouraged Conner to ask something he'd been thinking about for a while.

"So, um, why did you guys want to hang out with me anyway?" Conner wrung his hands together, a bit nervous. "I mean, out of anyone else."

"Don't be silly." Ted laughed merrily. "It's of course because we like you best."

A warmth settled into Conner's chest, and refused to leave.

_**To be continued**_

Author's Notes: Why so long, Mr Exposition Chapter?

Oh, man, I had so much fun writing this, even when it ended up being a lot of work. I just can't write Ted out of costume without making cracks at his fashion sense. Also, I had no idea I liked writing M'gann before I wrote this chapter. XD

Also, I don't know _what_ that time travel infodump is doing there. It's just a personal theory of mine for why the amount Booster knows varies so much. He remembers stuff best when he's just come from the future (like in _Infinite Crisis_) but if he hasn't been to the future in a long while, his knowledge has holes or might be downright wrong (the crossover event with the villain 'Overmaster' in _Justice League America_ and _Justice League International_).


	5. Chapter 5

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 5**

After the Bug had been stashed into a warehouse, they continued the trip by car. The way to Ted and Booster's apartment was short, but during that time Conner started to think he'd never, ever forget his new name with the way the older duo were doing their best to wear it out. They said it was the best way to get him used to it, so Conner allowed it.

Conner knew that superheroes were just regular guys out of costume, but it always surprised him when he saw evidence of that. The apartment Ted and Booster shared was indeed just a regular condo, although a quick peek into the living room revealed a bunch of machine parts spread out on top the coffee table.

"The door on the left is the room you'll staying in, Conner," Booster instructed. "Just leave your bag there. You can unpack once we get back."

"Back from where?" Conner asked as he placed his bag on top of the bed. Booster was standing at the doorway, grinning.

"The carnival's here for this week, so Ted and I thought we should take advantage." Booster paused for a moment, seeming to consider something. "I think you should grab a pair of sneakers. Those will be better than your boots for today."

Unzipping the bag, Conner quickly located the sneakers he'd packed. But he also noticed a bunch of clothes he certainly hadn't packed. Like those terrible pyjamas. "I didn't pack this."

"Oh, yeah, Dinah repacked your bag." Ted joined Booster in the doorway. "She said you couldn't be trusted to be sensible enough to do it properly."

So that was why the woman had insisted on taking his bag for him. Apparently there was some merit to Wally's insistence she was crafty as well as slightly sadistic.

Conner's first impression of the carnival was 'awkward'. The G-Gnomes had shown him marvellous sights of the sky, the ocean and the great monuments of the world. But something as simple as a travelling carnival? It was a completely foreign ground for Conner.

That wasn't to say that he wasn't having fun, because he really was. Like when he had to hold back his strength when playing the different games; he really liked focusing himself. It was almost like training, only he got a stuffed toy if he got it right.

"I want that one." Conner pointed out the prize he wanted and grasped the stuffed shark with a determined look on his face when he brandished it to Ted and Booster. "I won."

"Good job." Those were quickly becoming Conner's favorite words to hear from Booster and Ted, mostly because of how sincerely the two spoke them, all excited grins and pats against his shoulder. Conner thought he might actually like that part more than the one where he got a prize.

"It's a good choice," Booster commented as he gestured at the shark. "Much better than all those bunnies they have."

"I picked it because it reminded me of-" Conner cut himself off and was certain his face turned scarlet with embarrassment. It was so _easy_ to talk to Ted and Booster that he had almost said something shameful. He saw the two men raise their brows at him, the similarity of the two expressions a clear sign of how much time they spent together, and mumbled: "Can I give it as a gift to someone? As a sort of souvenir?"

"Sure thing, Con." Booster grinned, just a tad slyly. "It's yours to do with as you wish."

Next they went to a food stand to get something to eat and Conner insisted on having a hot dog. At first he worried it might have been impolite but Booster and Ted had also agreed on hot dogs and they all got those.

The carnival was crowded and there was a lot chatter going on all over. But Conner found it quite easy to pick out bits and pieces of some conversations, especially when said conversations were about people commenting on other people passing by. He especially heard what had been said about himself.

"Skip the mayo, Ted," Booster scolded Ted when they bought their hot dogs. "You have to watch what you eat, remember?" Ted's response to that came as unintelligible mumbles as Booster handed Conner his hot dog. "There ya go- Ok, what's wrong?" Now Booster was giving Conner a rather piercing look. "You look bothered."

Conner shrugged. It wasn't like he was all that focused on what some strangers said about him. "Some girls were talking about me," the teen replied. "I…I have super hearing, so I could hear what they were saying…" Conner paused, finally asking: "Do I look 'gruff'? Why would they say it like it's a bad thing?"

Ted's smile turned a touch sad as the brunet spoke: "Kiddo, people talk about each other nastily all the time and over the most stupid of things. I've had plenty of that." He waved his hand dismissively. "They don't know you, so they think they can say things like that."

"Way to give up the fight, Ted," Booster huffed as he elbowed Ted in the side, before turning to Conner. "Con, listen. Frowning in a place that's supposed to be entertaining will earn you strange looks. People will think you're unhappy, or don't want to be here." The blond frowned in thought. "Do you like being here?"

Conner nodded his head. "Yeah, sure."

Booster's frown loosened into a slight smile. "Then you could try showing it a bit." The blond grinned. "Smiling when you're happy is important."

Conner furrowed his brows as he thought about the answer. It didn't sound quite right. "What about when I'm _not_ happy?" The teen focused back on Booster. "I've been hearing things other times too."

"While saving the day, right?" Booster suggested and, at Conner's nod, continued: "People expect superheroes to look welcoming. They expect us to smile and so on." Booster shrugged, a tad helplessly. "That's the way things are."

Conner worried his bottom lip. "So I should…pretend?"

"Sometimes it's expected." Booster nodded. "But never among friends."

Conner nodded; that made sense. "And with you guys?"

This time Ted answered, in that tone of voice that always made Conner feel like his answer would be really important: "What do you think, kiddo? Should you pretend with us?"

It didn't take long time to come up with an answer when Conner knew how easily he could talk to the older heroes. "No. No, I don't think so."

Ted was grinning again. "Well said."

Booster glanced around, rubbing his hands together. Suddenly the blond's face brightened. "Hey, they've even got a Ferris Wheel," Booster cheered before reaching out to grasp Ted's hand and to throw an arm around Conner's shoulders. "Let's check it out!"

It didn't take them a long time to get on board the Ferris Wheel, where Conner was squeezed between the two older men, feeling just a tad confused over Booster's clear excitement over the ride.

"What's the point in this?" Conner managed to blurt out when the seat started to rise. "Booster can fly and Ted has a flying machine."

"It's fun." Ted laughed, but it was obvious he meant his words. Conner merely gave the older brunet a disbelieving look.

Booster sighed and leaned on the railing in front of them, catching Conner's attention, before he spoke: "I think, when we're off being superheroes, we can take that stuff for granted." The blond was smiling brightly despite his serious words. "So Ted and I try to do these things for the joy of it sometimes."

"Besides," Ted started, his elbow bumping against Conner's arm, "look down." Conner did as instructed and saw the carnival stretch out like a miniature. "These are the regular people we're trying to protect. They look really small from here, don't they? It gives things a bit of perspective, doesn't it?"

Conner looked at the people below, living out their completely regular lives, and thought that he could understand.

The mood was broken, however when, suddenly, like they had planned it all along, Booster and Ted both released a soft bark of laughter, followed by Ted saying: "But mostly it's for fun."

The wind was bitingly cold so high up, but both Ted and Booster radiated more than enough warmth to keep Conner from feeling uncomfortable. Conner looked as far away to the horizon as he could and decided that, yes, it was kind of fun, sharing this view with Ted and Booster.

Conner's gaze wandered to the other people riding the Ferris Wheel. Mostly he could see couples and children with their parents. Far below he saw a small boy curl up against his mother's side like a gesture like that was the most natural thing in the world.

He wondered why the sight made his chest hurt so much and his eyes prickle.

A weight settled against Conner's side and the boy snapped his eyes up to see Booster smile at him before pointing at something in the distance. Conner followed the finger until he could see a building with a large 'K' on it.

"That's where Teddy works," Booster spoke and Conner's heart shuddered because, for a brief moment, 'Teddy' had sounded like 'daddy', and now Conner knew perfectly well what nameless yearning made his chest ache so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 6**

When the trio got back to Ted and Booster's apartment, Conner was exhausted. Not necessarily physically, but emotionally. The whole day had been an emotional roller coaster and now Conner just wanted to lie down and stop feeling so much. So, he announced his intent to tuck in soon after they had gotten settled.

"Sure thing, if you're that tired," Ted agreed readily. "Just don't go digging around the back of the closet. Our friend Bea was the last to use the room and I just stashed any knickknacks she had forgotten in there."

"Wait," Booster cut in. "You mean you just shoved her stuff in the closet and _left it there_?" The blond groaned before turning his gaze to Conner. "Con, go watch TV with Ted while I clean up the room. And you." Booster turned around to glare at Ted. "I know what a perv you can be and I won't tolerate any of Fire's _lacy unmentionables_ in this apartment." With that Booster ducked down the hall.

"Well then." Ted clapped his hands together and turned to Conner. "There's a game show on that I really like. You can watch that with me."

Conner could still hear Booster's rummaging in the other room when he and Ted were seated in the living room and the television had been turned on. He couldn't help but feel worried and after several moments of shifting in place nervously he finally spoke out: "Booster seems really mad."

Ted shrugged dismissively. "He's just being wifey."

Conner frowned. "You said you weren't married."

"We don't need to be to enjoy the married life," came the answer, although there was something in Ted's tone that resembled sarcasm. Conner still didn't understand, but he didn't ask for clarification in fear of appearing annoying or, worse yet, stupid. He'd just ask one of his friends for an explanation later.

6.

After checking every crevice of the guest room, Booster finally declared the room safe for teenagers to sleep in. Conner had chuckled at that before leaving to unpack as well as get washed up and ready for bed. Booster slumped down on the couch beside Ted. He had spent most of his anger on digging through the closet for anything and everything of Bea's and he knew Ted knew him well enough to pick up on that soon enough.

"So…" Ted drawled, opening a conversation like Booster had expected. "What was that word you used for Conner before? Colaselo?"

Slightly caught off guard by the chosen topic, Booster blinked once before replying: "_Kokcinelo_. It's Esperanto." The blond felt his face begin to burn. "It's just…something that's been on my mind."

"Oh?" Ted raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Booster clasped his hands together. "I thought…if we ever had a kid…they'd be our _malgranda kokcinelo_."

"You've been wanting kids a while then?" Ted frowned, curious. "Even before Conner came into the picture?"

"I wouldn't say I've had baby fever or anything." Booster bit his lip. "But…but I wouldn't have said no if it had come up before." The blond looked at Ted, anxious for the other's response.

"You never mentioned anything."

A weak laugh escaped Booster and he focused his gaze on the floor as he spoke: "I guess I didn't have much confidence in myself." He looked back up to the brunet beside him. "I've told you everything about me, Ted. You know what my old man was like. He ditched mom and 'Shel and me when I was _four_. I have no idea what a father's supposed to do." Booster forced strength into his voice when he finished: "But…I know I'll do one thing right. I'd never just up and leave Conner. Never."

Ted's hand reached out and grasped around Booster's own and Booster saw something like adoration in the other's blue eyes. Ted had always said he loved Booster's more confident moments, and the blond blushed at the scrutiny he was under.

"So, uh…" He hesitated slightly. "What about you?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Ted answered easily. "I never saw myself as raising kids, I'm not much for family, I've always been distant to the family I have." Ted's eyes met Booster's own and a silent moment passed. "But I think we can get this to work out." The brunet grinned. "I mean, you can't deny that this is one of my better ideas."

Booster hummed in agreement, before yawning. Ted gave him an amused look. "There's coffee in the kitchen."

"Ah, thanks." Booster dragged himself off the couch and went to the kitchen. He was already sipping his coffee when Conner came in. "Weren't you headed for bed?"

"In a minute," Conner answered, moving his weight from one foot to the other nervously. Finally, the boy blurted out: "What does _kokcinelo_ mean?"

"Why is everyone asking that?" Booster couldn't help but chuckle.

Conner's neck was turning red from embarrassment. "You called me that in the Bug and just now I-" The boy hesitated, eyes darting around and looking strangely guilty. "I mean, I just remembered it again."

"It's just a silly nickname." Booster shrugged.

"You can call me _kokcinelo_ if you want."

Booster blinked in surprise at the boy. Conner was red up to his ears, clearly embarrassed, and it made him look so much like the child that he really was.

Conner lowered his face. "I'm going to bed." The boy turned to leave.

Easily gulping down the rest of his lukewarm coffee, Booster placed his mug on the counter. "I'll tuck you in."

Conner shot him a look over his shoulder, looking a bit like a startled cat. "You really don't have to. I'm not a child."

"What was that?" Booster teased good-naturedly. "It sounded to me like you were saying something I'd rather not listen to~" He followed the boy to his room, thinking that perhaps Conner was too old to be tucked in but he certainly wasn't too old to need comfort when he was clearly upset about something.

6.

Conner was certain he was embarrassed enough to be blushing all over when he crawled into bed and Booster startled fiddling with his covers. And the most shameful part of it all was that, while he _was_ ashamed of being treated like a child, he actually really liked receiving these gestures that were so common on television but had been missing from his life.

Booster shot a glare at the closet at the back of the room, and sighed. "I'm in love with an idiot."

Conner grabbed the edge of his blanket in his hands as he gave Booster a desperate look. "Ted isn't an idiot. He's really smart. He builds his own gadgets and he knows martial arts. He even built the Bug." He really didn't like Ted and Booster fighting and he did his best to remember all the good things he'd read about Ted. "Robin says Batman didn't build the Batmobile, so Ted might be even smarter than Batman."

Booster's eyes were wide as the man stared at Conner in surprise. Then, the blond was grinning once again and burst into laughter. "Oh, you're adorable!" Booster brought his arms around Conner and pulled the teen into a hug and it was so wonderful that Conner wanted it to never end and then Booster ruffled his hair and Conner just wanted to curl up and _bask_ in the affection.

It was over all too soon when Booster pulled away and smiled at him awkwardly.

"Eh, sorry about grabbing you like that, Con."

"I didn't mind," Conner mumbled as he lied down on the bed properly. He looked up at Booster to see the man's smile turn more natural as his hands smoothed out the covers once more and then the blond ran a hand through Conner's hair. Conner closed his eyes with a content sigh.

"Good night, Conner," Booster's voice murmured gently and Conner's own lips turned into a sleepy smile.

"Night..."

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Notes: I'm fully aware Booster's pretty much as perverted as Ted is, I just really think Fire's lingerie wouldn't do much for him, considering the level of the animosity between them ( no matter how much some writers try to ship them in the comics). And dang it, Booster, you're such a _mom_ here. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Announcement: Okay, since so many people have been asking about Conner's possible crush on Kaldur, I'll be answering here: as far as my current plans for this story go, **Conner will not be involved in a romantic relationship**. He has enough with trying to get used to platonic relationships. But, he _will_ be growing closer to some people than others, and some of the interactions might have romantic undertones. But this is simply because it's something I like to do; I'm quite fond of this thing called 'ship tease', where there are hints for possible future relationship but resolution isn't necessary.

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 7**

When Ted's inner clock woke him up around seven in the morning, Booster was still softly snoring beside him in the bed. By now Ted had grown used to the sound but he had complained when he and Booster had first started sharing a bed, only for Booster to rebuke that Ted snored too. They had ended up setting a recorder up in their room to solve the dispute and the results had led Ted to decide that he was in no position to complain about Booster's decibels.

To the sentimental part of Ted, Booster was always attractive, even like this with his face scrunched up with sleep and cheek smushed up against the pillow. But Ted would have to admit, even if only to himself, that lately Booster had gained a whole new level of appeal to himself, as Booster seemed to almost _shine_ whenever he was around Conner. Ted liked seeing it; liked seeing Booster so sincerely happy. And Conner himself seemed to really like Booster, at least if the boy's, smiles, albeit soft, around the blond were a clue. And it made Ted feel more certain about the success of this entire endeavour.

Those thoughts had Ted in a good mood as he changed and left the bedroom. The good mood apparently also made him careless, which he noticed when he practically jumped out of his skin at the sight of Conner sitting on the living room couch, seemingly doing nothing except staring at the late night / early morning chat on TV.

"Morning, kiddo." Ted sat down beside the boy. "You're up early."

Conner shot a quick look at Ted before turning his gaze back to the television. "Not really," the boy mumbled, although he appeared slightly embarrassed. "I sometimes get up even earlier."

"Anxious about today?" Ted guessed. Conner shifted restlessly and the man smiled. "It's okay. You told Booster you haven't even tried flying since that one time so it's natural to be nervous."

"I guess I'm _kind of_ nervous about today," Conner finally conceded. The youth worried his bottom lip for a moment before looking up at Ted imploringly. "Do you think I'll be able to do it?"

While Ted was an incurable pessimist, he wasn't one to dampen a child's mood on an important day. "Look, kid. I'm an inventor, I'm always trying new things. Sometimes my experiments blow up in my face, more often literally than not." Ted gave Conner a serious look. "It's not about whether or not you succeed with your first try but about whether or not you'd keep trying even if you fail." The brunet chanced a grin. "I think you'll keep trying until you get it right. And you _will _get it right."

Conner was silent for several moments, thinking Ted's words over. Then the youth nodded once. "Okay," he said. "Thanks, Ted."

"You're welcome, kid." Ted grinned at Conner, but frowned thoughtfully when the boy still seemed to be troubled over one thing or another. "Is there still something?"

"Will you be coming to the lesson too?" Conner blurted out. "I mean, I know you don't fly but will you _be_ there?"

"What's that?" Ted smiled playfully at the boy. "Don't you trust Booster by himself?" The brunet considered this a moment and chuckled. "Smart move, I wouldn't either."

"That's not it!" Conner blurted out, completely flustered and Ted wondered if he was perhaps just a tad cruel to tease the boy in such a way. The teen's voice lowered into an embarrassed grumble when he continued: "There's no reason for it, I'd just, you know, like it."

Ted grinned at the youth. "Then of course I'll be there." The brunet shrugged sheepishly. "Actually, I'm flattered you'd ask." He watched Conner tuck his head down, ears a bright red. The kid was really rather bashful once he got used to people. But it was unlikely that shyness would last, not with him and Booster looking after him. And they _would_ look after him, for as long as they could.

_**To be continued...**_

Author's Notes: I've found that the shows that have a host going through text messages from lonely people with too much time in their hands are perhaps the biggest waste of time (for me) and money (for the people texting the show). Although sometimes people actually discuss politics in a worthwhile manner instead of the standard "lonely man of 35 seeks a woman of 20-30 from this or that area" messages. Still, the last minutes of that before my morning cartoons started were often almost painful to read.

Apologies for the lapse in updates; I got distracted by comic books.


	8. Chapter 8

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 8**

"Well then," Booster exclaimed while clapping his hands together eagerly. "I hereby declare our first flying lesson open!"

Conner looked up at the man, expectant. They had left the city for the lesson so as not to attract any attention. Conner and Booster were currently standing on the roof of a roadside café that had been removed from use while Ted had seated himself at a table on ground level from where he could watch the proceedings, Skeets hovering near him keeping him company.

There was one thing Conner had been wanting to ask ever since Booster had told him they'd be working on his flying that weekend. He kicked at the concrete as he tried to think of a good way to phrase his question.

Booster lifted his brows at him inquisitively. "What is it?"

A bit startled over being caught brooding, Conner blurted out instantly: "Does this make you my mentor?"

A moment passed when Booster frowned in a manner that was more confused than thoughtful. "Umm…I guess. Sure."

Nodding his head in acceptance, Conner hesitated a moment before continuing: "…will I have to change my costume and name?" Usually mentors and protégés matched, he was fairly certain of this. "I heard you used to work with someone named 'Goldstar'…" That was a yet another thing he'd looked up online.

Booster's face was twisted into a strange expression that Conner couldn't read before the blond spoke out: "Con, you'll be whoever-the-heck you want to be." The man smirked, and Conner could clearly see the amusement now. "Besides, you'd look _terrible_ in the Goldstar costume."

There wasn't much Conner could say in response to that - the sense of humour Ted and Booster shared often left him speechless like that - and the boy didn't even need to say anything before Booster was already continuing: "So, about flying." Conner stood to attention when the man spoke: "I asked Power Girl about how Kryptonians fly. She said something about being able to fly because she knows she can. But there are many alien species that can fly and most of their abilities rely on willpower, like a power ring." The blond sounded very serious and dedicated to what he was saying. "I think it's all about the attitude; you just need to _want_ to fly." There was something soft in Booster's eyes then. "And I think there's no one who wants to fly as much as you do."

"Taking off is the most difficult part of flying to learn," Booster was saying as he moved closer to the edge of the roof. "All sorts of flying tricks are easy in comparison to trying to get your whole body off the ground. So, we're going to have you off the ground to begin with. Like so." The man stepped off the roof and into empty air, only to stay at the same height. He turned to give Conner an expectant look. "So, you just have to concentrate on following me."

Conner looked at Booster's face; the man looked so encouraging, like he had all the reason in the world to trust in Conner, and Conner hated the thought of that expression turning to disappointment. It was probably somewhat funny, that even though no one's life was at risk even if he did fail, he still feared the very thought of failure, but Conner doubted it was the kind of funny that earned amused laughter.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Conner mumbled and bit his bottom lip, giving Booster a helpless look. The man blinked in surprise. Then he frowned.

"I thought you'd been looking forward to this. Why did you change your mind?"

Conner scowled, unwilling to speak his thoughts out loud.

Booster didn't falter. "I asked for an explanation, not for your interpretation of the Batglare."

Feeling somewhat admonished, Conner grumbled: "I just don't want to fall again."

"Of course you don't," was Booster's deadpan response. "It would be bad if you couldn't fly when you really need to. That's why we're practising." Booster was smiling again. "Here it won't matter even if you fall."

Still unconvinced, Conner uttered: "But I…I thought, if I failed, then you'd-"

"When did this become about me?" Booster asked suddenly. "These are _your_ lessons; we're focusing on _you_." The blond beckoned Conner closer with his hand. "Now get over here, and don't worry; if you fall, I'll catch you."

"You do know falling from this height wouldn't hurt me, right?" Conner quipped even as he started nearing the edge. Booster laughed.

"It's the principle of the thing." Booster had a lot of principles, Conner had learned, so he decided not to argue the matter.

Conner was still hesitant when he stood at the edge of the roof and felt his stomach twist up in knots when Booster levitated further back. There wasn't much distance between the two of them, but Conner didn't even feel confident in his ability to overcome these scant metres over to Booster. Still, he would have to try, because not doing so would be worse than failure. Or, that was what he kept trying to repeat to himself in his mind when he stepped over the edge.

It wasn't working; Conner could feel it as soon as his centre of gravity moved forward. He knew he was going to fall in that instant and his insides flopped. He didn't fall far, however, because Booster had covered the distance between them in a flash and grabbed Conner by his arms to push him back to his feet on the ledge.

"Hey, hey, easy there, I got you." Booster's tone was gentle, it was low and soothing and it eased the burn of insecurity in Conner's chest. "Now we'll just try again." The blond was smiling when he released his grip on Conner. "Okay?" Conner nodded.

"You know, Booster, if you're aiming for the bird teaching method, it would probably help if the drop wasn't less than a dozen feet," Ted's voice piped up from below suddenly, and Booster turned around to glare down at the brunet.

"I'm not dropping a kid off a cliff!" Booster snapped heatedly. "Who knows how far his invulnerability protects him?"

Feeling oddly like he was being _coddled_ of all things, Conner tried to defend himself: "Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm mostly invulnerable."

Booster was now giving Conner the kind of look that it had the boy reconsider his objections. That was the exact same expression Booster had given him when the boy had insisted on not needing to be tucked in. In other words, it didn't seem like the blond was going to be listening to anything he might say unless it was 'whatever you say, Booster'.

"Let's keep practising," Conner spoke out. "I'm ready to continue."

"Sure thing." Booster was all smiles again when he backed up and grinned at Conner expectantly. The youth took a deep breath before closing his eyes. Robin had told him that closing yourself off from distractions helped you focus, so he tried to ignore everything else but his desire to fly. Some moments later he felt something inside him grow lighter and opened his eyes, looking at Booster.

The blond was waiting patiently, apparently not minding one bit that Conner was taking his time. The man had spread out his arms in a gesture that sparked a strange instinct in Conner to get closer and so the brunet focused on that. He wasn't thinking about getting higher from the ground; he was concentrating on getting closer to Booster.

When he felt Booster's hands around his arms again, Conner was certain he had failed again for a moment, but then the boy saw Booster's grin, bright and full of teeth and not a trace of that carefulness of before, and he felt elation fill him.

"Oh, wow, oh wow..." Conner murmured as he looked down and saw that he was indeed flying. Booster's hands released their grip on Conner so that Conner could properly test out his new ability and the boy glided steadily back and forth and around.

Conner was certain he was grinning widely when he turned to where Ted and Skeets were and called out: "I'm doing it, Ted! Are you watching?"

"I'm watching!" Ted laughed brightly. "I've been watching all along! Great work, Conner!"

Feeling like he was about to burst from joy, Conner whirled back to Booster and flew at the man with enough force to send them spinning in the air. Booster laughed breathlessly and brought his arm around Conner's shoulders to help steady the boy when he directed the two of them to a stop.

"Thank you," Conner murmured into the front of Booster's jersey. He pulled back to give the man his sincerest look. "You're the best."

Booster looked startled by the words and Conner lowered his suddenly burning face, certain he'd said too much. But then Booster laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Nah, I'm nothing special," the man spoke good-naturedly. "You're the miracle, kid."

Only the knowledge that crying would not be a reaction that followed the social norm stopped Conner from bursting into tears at Booster's words, at what he'd called him. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him and Conner had never been happier than when he heard that word.

He would always remember it, and treasure it.

It wasn't quite _kokcinelo_, but Conner wasn't greedy. It would be enough.

_**To be continued...**_

Author's Notes: A mostly useless side note that people _might_ find interesting; when writing Conner learning to fly, I purposefully made a minor allusion to children who are just learning to walk. How successful I was in that, I don't know, but it was something I wanted to include.

I really wanted to hug Conner through this chapter. XD Oh, Conner, your pale imitations of the Batglare don't impress Booster. He's seen the real one too many times.

Also, sorry about the lapse in updates. I was working on a course paper for university.


	9. Chapter 9

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 9**

The flying lesson lasted for a while longer after Conner's first flight. This ended up being for the better when Conner ended up almost falling down on his face onto the concrete on his next try. Booster's fast reflexes stopped that from happening and the blond was quick to reassure Conner that it was no big deal, that of course he wouldn't be an expert flier after one successful attempt.

By the time Booster was ready to draw the practise to a close, Conner's excitement over his new ability had also turned into exhaustion. Because of this the teenager didn't complain when they all headed back to Hub City. Conner even ended up dozing off during the long car ride, and when he woke up they were already back at the apartment building and the late afternoon had turned to dusk.

Apparently his little nap hadn't gone unnoticed since, as soon as they were done with dinner, Ted spoke: "I think you should turn in early today." The brunet quirked a brow at Conner. "Since you were awake so early today, I suspect you'll have enough difficulties with getting up in the morning as it is."

Conner conceded with a soft hum before yawning widely. Booster actually chuckled at Conner before getting up from the table and saying: "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

Feeling too tired to argue this time, Conner followed after the blond, briefly thinking that at least last night the tucking in hadn't been all that bad. Actually, he could probably grow used to it easily enough. Climbing into bed, a tad clumsily thanks to being so tired, Conner sank down and watched Booster's face indecisively.

The previous evening Conner had been brushing his teeth when he'd caught some bits of conversation in the living room. He'd heard Booster explain to Ted what it was that '_kokcinelo_' meant to him, and had then proceeded to miss anything else that might have happened as his head reeled from the words he'd heard. '_If we ever had a kid..._' The world could have ended in those minutes and Conner wouldn't have noticed. And by the time he came back to himself, he heard Booster bustling in the kitchen.

The reason Conner had confronted Booster about the name spoken so carelessly in the bug had been simple. Conner had known Booster long enough to know how the man's sense of humour worked. He'd wanted to know if, perhaps, Booster using that word hadn't been a careless joke and had actually been intended. Booster hadn't looked amused, and right after he'd insisted on tucking Conner in.

Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Conner still dared to hope when he watched Booster carefully tuck the blanket around him. The teen sat up.

"Hey," Booster mumbled distractedly when Conner messed up the covers with the movement, but any other protests vanished when Conner wrapped his arms around the man's neck and tugged him closer into a hug.

There was a moment of stiff surprise before Booster sighed softly and brought his hands up, one to pat Conner's head while the other held the boy's back. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Conner shook his head. "Just, thanks, for today. I had fun." The teen was too embarrassed to look at Booster's face and buried his burning face into the blond's chest. He had a sharp nose and he could pick out the oddly sweet trace of the Golden Star brand shampoo he'd seen in the bathroom. He'd thought it had smelled weird so he had left it alone, but the scent strangely suited Booster. It made him seem gentler and Conner supposed that was why he found himself liking it whenever the man would hold him like so.

"Conner." There was a hesitant tone to Booster's voice when he pushed Conner back to look the boy in the eye. "I...you'll probably find this awkward to hear from me, but I know what it's like to..." The man trailed off with a sigh. "I should tell you, you were really something today, even though you almost gave up for a moment there." Booster smiled, nervous but sincere. "Conner, you made me very proud today."

Conner stared at the man in silence. Booster's expression turned alarmed and he exclaimed: "Hey, hey! Don't cry!" Conner was pulled back against a strong chest and Booster petted his hair while Conner clung onto him, crying silently. No words were spoken as they both waited for the moment of weakness to pass.


	10. Chapter 10

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 10**

Ted hummed in contentment as he leaned back in his seat on the couch. Booster was currently in the guestroom ('_Conner's room'_ his mind was already calling it) making sure Conner got in bed early. This gave the evening a strangely domestic atmosphere.

Soon enough Ted heard a door open and close and the next moment Booster was climbing over the back of the couch, flopping down on top of the cushions and wrapping himself around Ted. Booster was the cuddly type but now the blond was practically _clinging_ to Ted, not unlike that time Ted had woken from his six-months-long coma ("Six months and three days", Booster would insist). It was slightly worrisome.

"Boost?" Ted asked the other softly. "What's wrong?"

"I told him I was proud of him. He started crying. I don't think he even noticed it until I pointed it out," Booster mumbled into Ted's shoulder before squeezing the brunet tighter. The blond was actually quite heavy, being larger than Ted was, but the latter had grown quite used to it and didn't find the weight pressed against him unpleasant at all. "He needs us, Ted."

Ted hummed, thoughtful for a moment. Making up his mind, he spoke out: "We could ask him tomorrow."

"Yeah." Booster took a shivering breath. "You don't think it's too soon?"

"Booster." Ted sighed and leaned his head to the side until he could feel Booster's soft hair against his cheek. "I already think of him as ours. Might as well ask the kid what he thinks."

"Ours," Booster repeated and his voice held that same childish awe as when Ted had first suggested they do this. "_Nia malgranda kokcinelo_."

"He does look like one, a bit," Ted conceded. "At least in costume."

"You looked it up?" Booster's tone was awfully amused and Ted blushed as he muttered: "It took some effort, since I had no idea how to spell '_kokcinelo_' but yeah, I did." Ted's thumb caressed circles into Booster's wrist. "I want to share things like that with you. A language, an apartment, a kid, they're all meant to be shared with someone special."

"Wow, Ted," Booster whispered into Ted's ear with a soft murmur that sent shivers down the brunet's spine, "I didn't know you could be so romantic..." Booster's lips pressed a kiss on the shell of Ted's ear and the shorter man all but melted.

"Very good work, sir, but now if you'd plant one on his mouth, I'd get the perfect shot," Skeets' voice suddenly rang and Ted flailed and sent both of the men tumbling off the couch.

"The hell, Skeets?" Booster snarled, only to get reprimanded by the robot: "Language, sir, you are supposed to be a role model now."

Booster shot the machine a heated glare as he and Ted got seated on the couch again. "Were you _filming_ us?"

"Just a couple of pictures to preserve the moment for future generations, sir," Skeets replied easily. "You let complete strangers photograph you all the time; there's no need to be shy with me."

The grumbling that came from Booster after that was most certainly not suitable to repeat around children, and the low tirade got cut off when Skeets continued: "Actually, sir, I came to inform you that the League is calling your watch shift on Metropolis tonight. Apparently there is some trouble with a giant octopus of sorts."

"Figures." Booster sighed. "The tentacle monsters show up as soon as Big Blue is in outer space." The blond got up off the couch and turned to give Ted an indecisive look. Ted knew him well enough to know what he was thinking about.

"I'll sit this one out. Someone has to look after Conner," Ted answered the unspoken question. "Will you be back on time for breakfast so that we can have that talk with Conner together?"

"Yeah." Booster nodded slowly, then again more confidently. "Yeah, I'll be back on time." He then left to get suited up while Ted was left to lament on another broken moment. But, he supposed Booster had it worse; he was the one who had to stay up all night because of some overgrown sea creature.

This would rule out seafood from the menu for the next week.

_**To be continued…**_

I have no explanation for Skeets. Either he really supports Boostle or then he actually _tries_ to cockblock his boss. And considering that Skeets being a sarcastic troll who gets jealous over Booster's attention is pretty much canon...


	11. Chapter 11

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 11**

Conner woke to the sun shining through the window into his eyes. It was strange how he could dislike the thing that gave him his powers this much when it was interrupting his sleep.

In the end Conner managed to drag himself out of bed. He recalled that later that day he'd be returning to Mt Justice, since with the beginning of the new week would come new training exercises with Black Canary. Conner wandered over to the living room to see Ted already sitting down on the couch, poking at a small machine with a screwdriver and with a steaming mug of coffee on the table in front of him. The brunet looked up when Conner walked into the room and the boy's attention was instantly drawn to the brown goggles that made Ted look like he had bug eyes.

"Morning kiddo," Ted greeted the teen, snapping Conner's attention away from the glasses. The man was smiling, but it gave away to a thoughtful frown when he saw the expression on Conner's face. Then the brunet laughed and pushed his goggles up to his forehead.

"Sorry, must have startled you with those." Ted laughed again as he grinned at the teen. "Morning, Conner."

"M-morning," Conner managed to utter out before he slid down into an arm chair beside Ted and looked around, wondering about the silence in the apartment. "Where's Booster?"

"League business," Ted replied a bit absent-mindedly. The brunet gave Conner a searching look. "You like him, don't you?"

"He's nice," Conner replied instantly, without thinking about it, before he realized how rude that might have sounded and fumbled: "B-but so are you!"

Ted released a good-natured chuckle. "Don't strain yourself in complimenting me." The man looked expectant now. "Is something bothering you, other than Booster's absence?"

There was no way Conner could simply say he wanted to spend time with Ted; that would surely be considered selfish. The youth looked at the parts and tools spread out on the living room table and wondered if maybe they could help him bridge this...gap that was between him and the brown-haired man. After all, it was through lessons that Booster and he had connected.

"I'm not a very good flier," Conner spoke out, starting with the undeniable truth. "I'm not sure...maybe I'll never be as good..." He gave Ted a determined look. "I want to learn other things too, things you can teach me."

A moment passed before Ted clarified: "You mean science?"

Conner shifted nervously. "Is it no good?"

"No, no, it's fine," Ted assured him. "Everyone who wants to learn science should be allowed to." The brunet thought for a moment, before pointing out: "But you do realize that it would mean more work for you, right?"

Conner made sure to let his dedication show on his face as well when she said: "I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can." Ted's voice and expression were completely sincere when he said this, and Conner wondered how the man could believe in him so effortlessly.

Tucking his head down in embarrassment, Conner's eyes fell on the small electronic device on Ted's lap. He looked back up at the man's face. "What were you doing when I interrupted?"

"Mm..." Ted sounded slightly distracted by the quick change in subject. "I was doing some maintenance, checking if any parts were so worn they needed to be replaced."

"I-I have good eyes," Conner offered. "If you can teach me what to look for, I can help."

"Sure thing." Ted nodded before glancing at the clock. "But that's going to have to wait until later." The brunet picked up his coffee and stood up, indicating Conner to follow, after which he led the youth into the kitchen, where Conner sat down by the table.

"Booster had to make a quick trip to Metropolis," Ted explained. "He'll be back any minute now." The man seemed nervous. "I'll get you some breakfast while we wait."

Somewhat curious about what they were waiting Booster for, Conner ate his toast in thoughtful silence. Ted was uncharacteristically silent as well, until Booster came back with a bang of the door. The blond stumbled into the kitchen and headed immediately for the coffee machine.

"God, I wouldn't have half the bruises I do now if I'd had enough time to get a cup of coffee," Booster mumbled to himself as he dropped down into the chair next to Ted's and took a greedy gulp of his coffee.

"You would have had time if you had skipped the hair gel, sir," Skeets offered while he hovered beside the blond man. Booster smacked the metal surface half-heartedly before grumbling equally half-heartedly: "Take a hike, Skeets." Something passed between man and machine, like a previous agreement, and the golden robot left the kitchen in silence.

"You were at Metropolis?" Conner couldn't help but be curious.

"I do most of my solo heroing there, with all the alien and mutant menaces that place attracts," Booster answered easily. Beside him, Ted tapped a finger on top of the table, suddenly having thought of something. Then the brunet spoke out: "Superheroes can't really move from one city to another without attracting a while lot of attention. While Booster lives here, he still spends a lot of time in Metropolis, so he has an apartment there too. He's sort of split between two homes."

That had Conner confused. Home was supposed to be the one place you belonged, so how could anyone have two?

"Also, with lives like ours it's good to have more than one place where you feel comfortable and safe." It was like Ted knew what he was thinking, but the Blue Beetle wasn't supposed to have any super powers. Conner wondered if it was coincidence.

"You consider Mount Justice your home," Ted was saying and Conner started feeling that the previous remark was a part of something else after all. "But you could have a second home here, if you wanted to." The offer came easily, but the man looked somewhat nervous, while Booster gazed intently into his coffee.

"Home..." Conner repeated. He glanced around the kitchen, thought about the apartment where he'd had _fun_ and had taken the first steps to understanding why these two heroes were so full of good cheer all the time. He looked back at the two men facing him and found two pairs of blue eyes watching him carefully.

"Booster and I have been considering this for a while now." Ted's hand lifted off the table, but then lowered back down. "We'd like to give you a home, and...and a family."

There was silence, as Conner mused over Ted's words and Ted seemed to wonder if there was anything else he was supposed to say. As usual, Booster came to the rescue to break the silence.

"Just think about it," the blond man said. "Think about it and then tell us what you think."

Ted reached out to grasp his empty coffee mug, rotating it in his hands absently as he added in: "And if you feel it's too soon, then that's fine. Even if you don't want it at all, that's fine too."

"And we can still have flying lessons, even if you say no," Booster hurried to add. "So there's no need for you to worry about-"

"Yes," Conner blurted out. Booster's deep blue eyes widened and Ted's coffee mug clattered back to the tabletop. Conner felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment and his tone lowered. "You guys are always so _happy_. At first it was weird, but, but I _like_ it like that, I like you guys like that." Conner glanced between the two men. "I'd like to be a part of that."

Booster and Ted were smiling, as bright as Conner had ever seen, and slowly the teen felt his own lips stretch into a smile and, finally, a full-blown grin.

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Notes: This chapter was something that I was planning for a long time before actually writing it. It's really satisfying to have it finished.

And yes, Ted and Conner not spending that much time together was leading up to this chapter. And it will be brought up again later.

Also, people were for some reason worried about Booster going off to fight a tentacle monster. Apparently the genre here isn't obvious yet. I'll have to try harder next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 12**

When Conner had agreed to be adopted by Booster and Ted, he hadn't really thought about what it would be like, about _how_ it would happen exactly. So when they arrived back at Mt. Justice, Conner wondered why the two men wanted to talk to _Batman_. But then there had been a mention of papers and Conner realized that the G-Gnomes' teachings about basic bureaucracy could apparently be applied to anything in the modern world. Yeah, he supposed adoption did include paperwork, paperwork that would need to be tinkered so that no one would realize that Conner had basically appeared out of nowhere.

There was a lot of talking between the adults, using words like 'guardian' and 'ward'. Conner didn't really like that; it made the thing sound like a duty, and the youth didn't really think family should be mixed together with duty. His foul mood must have been visible on his face, since as soon as the grown ups were done talking, Ted turned to him with an apologetic chuckle.

"Sorry, kid, we must have bored you." Ted reached out to ruffle Conner's hair and the youth immediately felt embarrassed over getting upset over something as vague as Batman's choices of words.

"It's fine," Conner mumbled as a response. "I wasn't _that_ bored." The teen hesitated for a moment. "So, I guess I'll see you guys next weekend?"

"Actually," Ted spoke out, "I was thinking maybe we could have dinner together on Wednesday? All three of us. And Skeets." The man gave said robot a glance.

Somehow the small robot, even without a face, managed to seem affronted. "'And Skeets'. How wonderful it is to be included like a margin note."

"To be fair, it's not like you'd actually eat anyway." Booster grinned.

"But I could be in the _spirit_ of eating."

"You have a good time with your friends," Ted spoke out over Skeets and Booster bantering about semantics. "And do what Batman tells you. He's right most of the time."

"Got it," Conner responded and got his shoulder patted by the brunet. Next Booster ruffled his hair fondly and then the two men and their robot companion were off. Conner made his way into the base den, where his friends were already gathered.

"Superboy!" M'gann cheered as soon as Conner entered the room. "You're back!" The shout drew everyone else's attention to the new arrival, and a moment later Artemis jumped in her seat on the couch, yelping as she tried to tuck a magazine behind the back. The movement caught Wally's attention, who had snatched the magazine in a second.

"Whatcha got there, Artie?" The redhead stepped back when Artemis tried to grab the magazine back. Wally glanced down at the article and paused.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Artemis yelled.

Wally gave the girl a deadpan look. "It looks like you have a crush on Booster Gold."

"Shut! Up! Kid Mouth!" Artemis yelled, emphasising each word with an attempt to grab the magazine back.

Conner shuddered at the mental image that had been caused by what he had expected to be a typical argument between Artemis and Wally. Conner really wished that he wouldn't have to hear any part of it, especially when Wally zoomed over to him next, dodging Artemis' leap off the couch and at him, cheerfully declaring: "Artemis has a crush on your new mentor!"

"I do _not_ have a crush!" Artemis snapped defensively. "I was just checking if what Robin said about him modelling was true!"

Wally smirked at the blonde. "Then why do you _still_ have it if it was just to check?"

Artemis blushed a dark red, finally blurting out: "Fine! So I think he's hot!" She was most likely going to try to defend herself with something else, but Conner interrupted her before she had the chance.

"Please," the youth spoke as loudly as he could without actually shouting. "_Please_ stop talking about that." He noticed his friends starting to give him strange looks and he added: "It's not like Robin likes to hear people talking about Batman that way."

Robin visibly shuddered before groaning: "Tell me about it."

Wally was immediately by the shorter youth's side. "Let me guess, another run-in with Catwoman?"

"Don't remind me." Robin buried his face in his hands while Wally patted his back comfortingly. Artemis watched the two for a moment before turning to Superboy and speaking: "I doubt you've known Booster long enough for them to be considered the same."

Meeting the blonde's gaze, Conner said sternly: "You're basically talking about one of my parents." As soon as the last word left his lips, Conner decided that he really liked the sound of it and was happy for the chance to use it.

The word also caused all of his friends to fall into a startled and thoughtful silence, which was broken by Artemis starting: "Wait, does that mean..." before she trailed off unsurely.

"Adoption?" M'gann finished for Artemis in a strangled voice, clearly suppressing glee with the way her hands were clasped together and her eyes seemed to twinkle.

Nodding his head Conner confirmed: "Yeah, I've been adopted." He scratched the back of his head before clarifying: "Actually, the paperwork isn't finished yet but it's been decided."

It was clearly sudden to his friends, since they were still mostly speechless about the revelation. Finally Kaldur queried in a neutral tone: "Are you sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Conner frowned in confusion at the question.

Kaldur cleared his throat, apparently already unsure of whether or not he should have spoken after all. "Well, they _are_ the first ones to offer you this..."

Now Conner understood his friends' hesitancy. They didn't understand the situation; they hadn't spent weeks getting to know the two men.

Booster had told Conner that he should smile when he was happy. He decided to try it. It wasn't much of an attempt, he was sure, but at least it felt sincere to him.

"I'm happy," the teen spoke. His eyes met Kaldur's and, after a moment, the Atlantean smiled and nodded.

"Then we're happy for you."

Wally clapped his hands together, full of good cheer. "You know what this calls for?" the redhead asked with a wide grin. "Group hug!"

Robin was moving only an instant after Wally and was the second one to grasp Conner into a hug after the speedster. Next joined M'gann, whose arms Conner was certain grew longer just so that she could reach around everyone, and Kaldur chuckled before coming over to participate. Artemis tried to hang back at first but when everyone gave her an expectant look, she sighed and walked over to join the hug.

At first Conner had stiffened at the invasion of his personal space, but he quickly decided that the hug wasn't anything to get worked up about. So the youth settled into his friends' embrace and even lifted his hands to return it somewhat, even though he wasn't sure whose back he was exactly patting.

A couple of moments passed before Wally once again started speaking: "Dude, we should throw a party!" The redhead squeezed Conner tighter, clearly directing his words to him. "You got a family! That's definitely something to celebrate!"

"Oh, I agree," M'gann added in with a delighted tone.

"I'm on board with this," came Robin's opinion.

"It _is_ a rather special occasion." Even Kaldur agreed.

"That's true," Artemis spoke, her voice uncharacteristically gentle. Conner could hear the smile in her voice when she said: "Congratulations, Superboy."

"Thanks guys," Conner replied. He really did feel grateful, as well as strangely fulfilled, like this was how things were supposed to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 13**

"So, if Booster and Beetle are your parents, have they named you yet?" The question naturally came from the ever-curious Wally and Conner nodded his head in response.

"So, can you tell us, or do you have to keep it a secret?" Artemis asked, a reasonable question that had Conner frowning in thought as he considered it.

"I...don't know," he finally admitted. "They didn't say anything about it."

"Well, they did come here without costumes on Friday, even Beetle," Robin piped in. "They're pretty relaxed about that, so I think you're okay."

"Right." Conner nodded. "They call me Conner."

"I like that name," M'gann piped in cheerfully, giving Conner a wide smile. "You even look like a 'Conner'."

"Anyone else ever notice how little sense that makes?" Robin queried suddenly. "I mean, how can you _look_ like a name?" The short teen paused. "Unless it's the kind of descriptive name that's just a step away from an insult."

"Well, I know what _you_ look like." Wally smirked and then started laughing when Robin jumped at him to catch him in a headlock. "Dude, dude! I give!" The speedster was released and he took a steadying breath before blurting out: "Man, your arms are so thin, you must eat like a bird." And with that Wally was tackled to the floor, much to Artemis' amusement, who snickered at the sight.

"Do you wish to be called Conner or Superboy?" Kaldur queried, as if there wasn't currently a minor brawl going on right next to them.

"I'm..." Conner hesitated, not sure what his answer should be. "I...haven't exactly had the name long enough yet. I don't really know."

"We can just switch between them and you can see which you prefer," Robin said as he climbed off Wally, who also got up, although a tad waveringly. It was obvious which way the scuffle had gone.

Wally rolled his shoulder a bit as he turned his attention to Conner. "So, which one is the mom?"

The question had Conner pause. Well, he did have two parents, and parents usually came in pairs of two: a mother and a father. He supposed it _was_ a good question, sort of.

Conner didn't think he knew enough about families to give an accurate answer, so he shrugged before asking: "How do I tell which is which?"

Wally also frowned thoughtfully, like it wasn't something he often had to think about, and drawled: "Well, I think it really comes down to the whole mothering thing." Wally nodded to himself, like he'd found the argument he wanted to go with and finished: "Moms give you hugs while dads ruffle your hair and so forth."

Conner thought about it for a moment, still not very convinced.

"Don't bother yourself with it, Conner," Kaldur's even tones cut in. His voice turned stern. "You shouldn't consider either of them 'mother'. Men don't want their masculinity to be offended any more than women their femininity."

Conner wasn't completely sure he'd understood what Kaldur meant, but before he could ask for a clarification, Batman's voice came over the communications system, telling them that they had a mission.

As the team started making their way towards the briefing room, Conner turned to Kaldur, querying: "So calling a man 'mom' would be insulting them?" Kaldur nodded his head in response and Conner made a mental note to remember that. "Okay then."

13.

The facility wasn't filed as a high security one but that didn't mean it would be easy to get into. Even though it didn't have an overly complicated security grid, it had very few obvious entry points, only the doors on the ground floor and the windows on the top floors. Although there wouldn't have been much point in putting windows on the lower floors in the first place, since they would have only had a view of the nearby buildings, as this section of the city was rather cluttered.

"There's no way my grappler can reach that high," Robin murmured as the team observed the building. "And I'm fairly sure the laws of physics wouldn't allow KF to run that high up."

Kid Flash shot a look at Robin for the last statement, but the younger boy merely quirked a brow under his mask and the redhead shrugged with a sigh, conceding that the other had a point.

"Miss Martian could fly a rope up there, but then we wouldn't have anyone making sure the perimeter is clear." Kaldur frowned as he contemplated their options. Conner looked the tower over, only hesitating for a moment before he spoke out: "I could fly the rope up."

For a moment no one spoke, but then Artemis blurted out: "I thought you _couldn't_ fly."

"Booster taught me," Conner explained, glancing at the building again. "I'm not very good at it yet, so I can't lift other people with me, but a rope shouldn't weigh enough to make a difference."

Conner waited while Kaldur thought it over. It didn't take long for the other youth to nod. "Very well then. Do it."

Conner also nodded and took the end of the rope Robin offered him. Then he tried to keep his mind calm and focused, and took off from the ground.

As his ascension slowly gained speed, Conner could hear his friends' voices from below, even though they were whispering. It was Kid Flash who said: "I never get tired of seeing that."

"What?" Robin queried curiously.

"The way these guys take flight, it's so _simple_ to them, a part of them." Kid Flash hesitated for a moment. "Like running for me." The redhead's voice turned wistful and Conner caught the tone only barely. "I'm glad Conner can do it now."

Conner was now too far away to hear the rest of the discussion, but he'd caught the gist of it. He decided that, once he got this flying thing down properly, Wally would be the first person he gave a lift to.

13.

That day's mission had gone unexpectedly well, without any complications. The usual kind of mission the team ended up on tended to lead to them getting knocked around by some unexpected super powered opponent. It seemed like they were unable to accomplish a mission without something going wrong, no matter how minor the task was.

This time it had been simple; get in, take copies of any data that might prove useful, and get out. And nothing had gone wrong. Wally had said that the turn of events had been almost disappointing, Robin had called it an 'unturn of events'.

However, no matter how simple the mission had been, climbing in and out of the complex had been a lot of work, and while the team still insisted on holding a party for Conner, they had been forced to postpone their celebrations in favour of getting some much-needed rest. Which was why Kaldur was so surprised when Conner caught up to him on his way to his room.

The brunet's skin tone was a flustered red even as his face was fixed in a deep, determined scowl. The clone's entire body language spoke of defensiveness as he spat out: "This is for you," and thrust forward what was unmistakably a plush toy shaped like a shark.

Kaldur accepted to toy and brought it up to eye level for a closer inspection. "A gift?"

"Souvenir," Conner mumbled.

There was some significance in the way Conner insisted on a specific term, but Kaldur decided not to pry; he would only embarrass his teammate further. Instead he offered the other a polite smile as he spoke: "Thank you. What's the occasion?"

"It's a thanks, for helping me make sense of this family thing." Conner's cheeks were still very red, but it served to only enhance the other's sincerity. "You were right, about me growing attached to Booster and Ted. Even though I was a jerk about it."

Unable to keep amusement out of his tone, Kaldur pried: "So it's an apology as well?"

"It's...whatever," Conner spluttered guiltily. "But it's fine, right? It was sort a spur of the moment decision."

"It's alright. I happen to like sharks," Kaldur conceded.

Conner nodded his head, shuffled his feet for a moment, and looked indecisive and somewhat lost.

"Thank you," Kaldur spoke again.

Conner looked even more embarrassed than before, avoiding looking Kaldur in the eye as he grumbled: "You're welcome." Then the raven-haired youth finally met Kaldur's eye again. "Good night."

"Good night, Conner." As soon as Kaldur spoke the words, Conner nodded his head and practically fled down the hall to the direction of his own room. The bashfulness of his friend reminded Kaldur of a small child on his first time giving someone a present.

Kaldur looked at the plush again, considering. It wasn't something he could take with him to Atlantis without it being ruined, but there was nothing stopping him from keeping it in his room in the Mountain.

While he spent more nights at the Mountain than Kid Flash, Robin or Artemis, Kaldur hadn't gotten around to personalizing his room into something cosier, like he was sure all of his teammates had done with theirs. He hadn't deemed it necessary, but now he supposed there wouldn't be any harm in it.

The shark's sown eyes were a lot friendlier than sharks in real life had and the fabric surface was coarse against Kaldur's hands. All in all, it was a rather nice gif-souvenir.

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Notes: Some bits of this chapter were planned out pretty early in the story's development, so it's vaguely ship tease-y. I'm not planning to pair Conner up with anyone, but that doesn't mean I can't play around with the idea a bit~

Coming up next: The weekend is over and _somebody_ comes back from his space mission.


	14. Chapter 14

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 14**

When Clark entered the Justice League Headquarters on Monday, almost immediately after he had returned from his mission in space, he at first thought he had somehow managed to arrive back on an Earth different from his own. He suspected he had ended up in an alternative universe, or at a different point in time. This was mostly due to the completely different mood in the Justice League Watchtower in space.

There were no subtly disappointed or openly disapproving stares directed at him, no harsh voices whispering critique no one expected (or everyone counted on) him to hear. A thought passed in Clark's mind that perhaps all everyone had needed to move past their issues had been some time without the target of their issues in constant sight.

However, Clark quickly realized that the attention he was receiving had not vanished anywhere. It was still there, only its tone had changed. People were acting nervous, almost jittery, and they avoided having any hushed conversations without a wall between them and Clark muffling their words. It was like they were hiding something from him.

Of course, to every rule there is an exception, and eventually Clark would hear what the fuss was about. Only, when he did come across the conversation that could answer his questions, he didn't recognize it as such at first. In fact, the only reason he'd been listening in on said conversation in the first place was because he'd recognized the voices and had expected the Leaguers in question to be more open about what had everyone so hesitant to talk to him.

"...sounded like a new kind of gay joke." Guy Gardner's voice had been the first one Clark had heard, and it was one easily recognized. "I told Ted as much, but then he threw this hissy fit over the phone and it just made me wonder if he was the mom."

"Guy..." Fire, Bea da Costa, groaned in trepidation. "Please, _please_ tell me you didn't actually _say_ that to him."

"Of course I did." Guy said it like it was only to be expected which, considering just what the Lantern was like, it actually was. "And then he hung up on me. Just like that."

"I called Ted to apologise for Guy," Ice, Tora Olafsdotter, piped in for her boyfriend. "I don't think he's still mad." The young woman paused hesitantly. "Do you think Ted and Booster want godparents for their son?"

Clark had been about to enter the cafeteria where the trio were having their discussion, but paused at the unexpected news. Ted and Booster, parents? It had never been a secret how close those two were, even before they had gotten involved, so their relationship taking such a turn towards serious was not completely unexpected. Clark decided he wanted to hear more; it was rare for heroes to talk about such pleasant things.

"I haven't even thought about that." There was laughter in Fire's voice. "I'm still reeling from them actually _having_ a kid." The woman released a giggle. "Who in their right mind would give those two a kid to adopt?"

"I do believe it was Batman," Ice commented. It was usual for Ice to answer a rhetorical question with sincerity, so Clark knew he could trust her word. Why would Bruce be involved with Ted and Booster adopting a child? It all brought a foreboding feeling to Clark.

"There's a joke there, but I feel like it would be too easy a hit to make," Fire said with a chuckle. "But I wonder if Batman really has that sort of authority. It's not _his_ clone those two are adopting."

Now Clark was seeing the full picture. Well, most of it. He would need to actually ask questions to find out the rest. He entered the cafeteria, the bright primary colours of his costume immediately drawing the attention of the only Leaguers in the cafeteria outside lunch hour.

"Excuse me," Clark started, his burning curiosity not hindering his natural tendency towards good manners. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

Ice looked incredibly guilty, like she'd been caught doing something wrong, while Guy merely looked smug, as was usual. Fire's expression was a mixture of startled embarrassment and defiance for the sake of her friends. Clark kept his tone even, trying to avoid ruffling any feathers.

"I'd appreciate it if you could answer a few questions."

14.

It shouldn't have been such a shock. The situation couldn't stay the way it had been for several months. And it was no wonder that things had changed without Clark knowing about it; he had been actively avoiding talking about Superboy and it was no secret that it was an uncomfortable topic for him. Of course the news would come as a surprise to him.

He didn't have a right to feel outraged or brushed aside. He was the one who'd started ignoring Superboy's existence; he was the one who had 'disowned' the boy, to borrow the term Fire had used for Clark's behaviour.

But he did have the right to feel betrayed. Bruce had not hesitated bringing up Superboy with Clark before. In fact, Bruce had been actively trying to get Clark to reconsider his opinion on the boy. And now, as soon as Clark's back was turned, he carted the clone off to someone else? Bruce just _gave_ Superboy to the first willing parental figures to come along, without even mentioning it to Clark.

It felt like manipulation. Clark didn't like to think of someone he considered a friend as capable of such underhanded methods, but Bruce was capable of using whatever advantage he could find. Because of this Clark could not overlook the possibility that this was all just a scheme to force Clark into action. But, one way or another, the solution would be to confront either Bruce or Booster and Ted.

As fate would have it, Booster was the only one of the three people in question at the Watchtower. So Clark went to seek the time-travelling hero out. And he did find him, in the middle of a conversation with Power Girl of all people. And Karen even seemed to be enjoying the other's company, judging from her relaxed posture and easy smile as the two stood half-facing a window.

"You must be doing something right if he's already made that much progress," the woman was saying to Booster, who actually looked uncharacteristically bashful at the praise.

"Well, I did read up on the subject back in school, but four hundred years is a lot of time to lose information or to misinterpret facts." Booster released a strained laugh. "I can't be sure if it's actually all wrong."

"If it's any consolation, I think you're doing a splendid job." Karen patted Booster's arm with a hand and shot a look over the man's shoulder, right at Clark. "Remember that." She used that same hand to turn Booster so that the other hero could see Clark as well. "We can continue this later, okay?"

A short laugh bubbled forth from Booster's mouth. "If I'm in any shape for it." The blondes shared a smile before Karen left, and Clark covered the last metres to Booster.

"Booster, we need to talk."

"Right, there was that space octopus-slash-squid thing at Metropolis while you were in space." Booster was babbling, his speech gaining speed as he went on nervously even as he clearly tried for a flippant tone. "I took care of it. It was really friendly once I got it to stop tearing things apart. Maybe a bit too friendly if you catch my drift."

"I heard about that; you handled the situation well, but this isn't about that, Booster," Clark said, somehow feeling like he was bullying the blond. "I need to talk to you about Superboy. What you're doing with him."

"Right." Booster was standing incredibly still, his every muscle taunt like he was readying for battle. It was such a strange reaction to have to a conversation. "I figured as much. You have complaints?"

"Batman put you up to it, didn't he?" Clark pressed on, figuring he might as well be quick and spare Booster any further anxiousness. "He knows we don't always get along, so he figured I'd have to step in if you got inv-"

CRACK

There was a crackle like electricity, a clear sign of Booster's enforced suit reacting to prevent injury, and a dull impact echoing in Clark's brain when the artificially improved strength of Booster's punch caused Clark's head to jolt back at the force of the blow.

Clark hadn't seen it coming. He never would have expected to be attacked by one of his allies on the Watchtower of all places. But the slow ache sinking into Clark's chin was undeniable proof of Booster's violent reaction and Clark merely blinked in startled silence at the other man.

"The world does _not_ revolve around you!" Booster snapped heatedly, an angry flush rising up his neck and to his ears. "You know whose idea this whole deal was? Mine and Ted's!" After the first shout Booster's tone started to lower but none of the anger left his voice, creating a low threatening growl. "And you know what Batman said? He said: 'If Superboy is fine with it'. And. He. Is." Booster stepped closer to Clark, poking a finger at the 'S' on his chest. "We asked him if he wanted to be our son, and he said _yes_. So there." With that Booster whirled around with an angry huff, directing his glare at the space beyond the window panel.

Several moments passed before the angry silence was broken by Clark's hesitant mumble. "Sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed..." He trailed off, watching as Booster took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I shouldn't have hit you," Booster conceded, the closest he would probably get to apologising, and moved his hands so that his left one was cradling the right one. "And I'm not saying that just because of my bruised knuckles."

Silence fell again, even more awkward than before, as Clark stared at Booster's profile. Clark pressed on: "Why _do_ you want to become Superboy's guardian?"

There was something intense and fierce in Booster's eyes when the blond turned to Clark, and for a moment Clark thought that Booster might try to hit him again. But then a melancholy shadow crept in and Booster spoke: "Is it really that hard to imagine me not having ulterior motives?"

Clark was caught between honesty and sparing Booster's feelings. He aimed for a bit of both. "I'm not saying you aren't a good person."

Booster's hummed, thoughtfully, and his gaze trailed off to the stars in the space for a moment before his eyes returned to Clark. "I do treat a lot things like business. I won't deny that. I also won't deny that I've screwed people over in the past." Booster turned his body so he was leaning against the window, focusing completely on Clark. "But I've only ever messed with people who can handle it. I never get family involved. If I make a gamble, I only risk myself, not the people I care about." Booster appreciated the worth of family, Clark knew that for a fact.

"Everyone's talking about it, but if you're not doing this for the attention," Clark spoke, hurrying on when he saw the threatening flash in Booster's eyes, "then I see no reason to tell you what you can or can't do."

"This was supposed to be a private affair, you know," Booster told Clark gravelly. "But, you know Guy, can't keep his mouth shut." Booster stood up straight, pulling away from the window. "I'd actually prefer it if the entire League didn't know. Family is supposed to be private." The blond gave Clark a bemused look. "But that's what you get when you get involved with Kryptonians. Suddenly it's everyone's business."

"Sorry." Clark wasn't exactly sure what he was apologising for, but he felt like he owed Booster as much for hounding him like this. "I guess I really didn't need to get involved here this time."

"You won't need to, period," Booster spoke and there was determination in his voice that was as unyielding as steel and just as cold. The blond's eyes reflected the same as he met Clark's gaze head on. "This isn't really about you or me; it's about Conner, and I won't let _anyone_ ruin it."

Clark had heard and written several stories about parents like what Booster was shaping out to be, had seen the type that risked everything they had for their children, and he could now see that this had not happened suddenly while he had been gone. This had been building for a while for Booster to be this dedicated to Superboy, to 'Conner'. He nodded his head once, acknowledging Booster's intent and knowing no more words were necessary.

"Great." Booster's smile was as wide as it ever was, but his eyes still held that steely coldness before the blond moved to walk past Clark. "I'm glad we could reach an agreement, Clarkie-boy." It was spoken nonchalantly, but the words still struck a chord inside Clark and the Kryptonian frowned after the blond until he turned a corner, out of sight.

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Notes: When I first wrote this chapter, I had such mixed towards it since it's so important to the story and I found myself really liking writing these two characters interacting. I wanted Booster to come across as protective and defensive, and also scared. Because who would he expect people to side with if Clark suddenly decided to go for Conner's custody? So Booster actually was worried that someone else stepping in to parent Conner might get Clark to stake claim after all. But besides that worry I also thought it was in Booster's character to react strongly. I mean, after Ted's death in the comics, Booster became a lot more hostile, even towards his allies; he does take the people he cares about seriously. And that's basically why I spent so much attention to building Booster's relation to Conner, to get that possessiveness out.

I also really didn't want to make Clark look like a donkey, but then I realized that this situation, with these people involved, _would_ make a misunderstanding easy. So Clark wasn't really sure about Booster's motives at all. Ted he trusts easily; he just focused on the 'Booster Factor' here.

Also, it has been my headcanon for ages that Booster knows practically everything about Superman and back in college wrote a term paper on him. I mean, he's such a squealing fanboy when they first meet and then bam! Rivalry. Ha, comics…


	15. Chapter 15

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 15**

Still having some unanswered questions concerning Superboy's adoption, Clark decided to wait for Bruce to arrive on the Watchtower. It would be a lot easier to get answers out of his friend than it would be from Booster.

When Bruce did finally arrive through the teleporter, it seemed that the other man instantly knew what Clark wanted out of him, as he signalled for the Kryptonian to follow him to his own personal lab, where they both knew they could have their talk without feeding the rumour mill on the Tower.

"You got here earlier than expected," was the first thing Bruce said to Clark once the two men were settled in the lab. Clark responded with a bemused look at his friend.

"Is that your way of apologising for not giving me a heads up?" the Kryptonian queried with a quirked eyebrow. Bruce actually did look somewhat apologetic and Clark sighed. "How did it happen anyway?"

"Booster and Beetle approached me with the idea some months ago," Bruce confessed. "I agreed to a trial period." It was hard to tell with the cowl, but Clark knew his friend well enough to recognize the miniscule slumping of shoulders that signalled Bruce's version of apologetic body language. "It was surprising when they came to me wanting to draft up the adoption papers."

In other words, Bruce had miscalculated how far the situation would advance and how quickly. It was unexpected of someone like Bruce, who was always on top of things, but it was also harder to keep track of personal affairs, especially other people's feelings.

"So what? They just suddenly decided to become a family?" Clark asked the question half-jokingly, but the put-upon frown that appeared on Bruce's face told him just how close home he had hit.

"I couldn't exactly tell them that they'd have to wait until I told you about all this," Bruce pointed out and Clark chuckled at the thought.

"I can't imagine they would have reacted well to that," the Kryptonian conceded. He rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward gesture, wishing to ask Bruce for a favour while embarrassed over having to ask such a thing in the first place.

Bruce caught on to the body language easily and spoke out: "Was there still something?"

"Yeah." Clark nodded. "This situation…can you…keep me updated?" He cringed when he saw the blank stare Bruce gave him and released a heavy sigh. "Don't ask. Just, can you do this for me?" He looked at his friend imploringly. "I feel like I should know."

A frown settled on Bruce's face, easily noticed by Clark's heightened senses, and the man hummed in that manner he usually did whenever thinking something over. Finally, Bruce straightened his shoulders, having reached a decision he wouldn't willingly budge from, and spoke: "To a certain degree."

It was incredibly vague, an answer which's meaning and content Bruce could alter whenever he so wished. But, it still wasn't a 'no'. Clark nodded.

"Thanks."

"Is that all?" The displeased edge to Bruce's voice signalled to the Kryptonian that he was about to overstay his welcome. He flashed the other male a quick smile.

"That's all." Clark turned to leave the room, only to pause when another thought crossed his mind. He turned back to Bruce, who had actually crossed his arms in the kind of signal of impatience he would only allow among close friends.

"One more thing," Clark said and grinned sheepishly when the corners of Bruce's mouth tightened. Then he smoothened the expression to show that the next part was important. "You didn't tell Booster my secret identity, did you?"

The Leaguers knowing each other's secret identities was a fairly recent development, one that Clark hadn't yet joined in on, and neither had Bruce as far as he knew. But, there were only a handful of members who knew either of their civilian names and not many of those would interact with Booster in a way that might bring them up.

However, the look on Bruce's face was all the answer he needed and he glanced away from the disapproving glare. "Sorry," he mumbled, deciding that he should let the matter rest for now. He could ask Booster about it later, once they weren't so awkward around each other anymore.

15.

"All in all it went really well," Booster finished. He and Ted were sitting on their living room couch while Ted turned his hand this way and that between his hands, checking for any breaks or sprains, so Booster had taken the chance to recount the day's events. The brunet's eyes lifted from the bluish skin to meet Booster's own as Ted gave Booster a deadpan look.

"So you're saying getting into a fist fight is 'going well'?" Ted asked disapprovingly. Booster merely grinned back at him.

"I consider it a bonus."

"Booster," Ted groaned, rubbing his right hand against his face, the left one still grasping Booster's own. "I can't believe you just…" The hand fell away and the brunet shot a glare at the taller male. "That's something I'd expect from Guy, not you."

"Actually, Guy was pretty disappointed that he didn't get to see it," Booster said cheerily, but quickly quieted down at the look on Ted's face. "It's _okay_, Ted, I swear. We really did talk and reach an agreement." The blond reached out to pat his partner's knee and leaned his head forward to bump his forehead against Ted's. "You know, like adults."

The last statement had the desired effect when Ted released a few helpless chuckles and Booster smiled gently at the other when their eyes met again. The mood had calmed, and Booster felt he could breach a new topic of conversation.

"You know, Tora asked me if we'd given any thought to picking out any possible godparents," the blond prompted and Ted's expression immediately turned into an awkward cringe.

"I hope you didn't promise her anything," Ted immediately said. "Because, well, as much I know she'd love it, we'd automatically get Guy as surplus and I'm really not on board with that."

"I didn't say anything, stop worrying." Booster patted Ted's knee again. "I kind of had a thought on it that I wanted to share with you first."

The look on Ted's face was both stern and suspicious. "I'm not sure how I should feel about you having something figured out already."

"This is a good idea, I promise." Booster flashed Ted a quick smile. "I was considering Karen."

Ted's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but not disagreeably. In fact, the brunet seemed to be almost intrigued by the suggestion and Booster smiled winningly.

"We _are_ raising a Kryptonian here," the blond said with a shrug. "And she's already been a big help with planning Conner's lessons." There was also the fact that the woman was another Kryptonian surprisingly distant with Superman, but Booster didn't know how to mention it without it sounding absolutely terrible.

"It _is_ a good idea," Ted conceded. "She's the best candidate, considering our connections." The brunet rubbed his chin, clearly impressed with how well it all fit together. With the shared interest in developing technology Kord Omniversal and Starrware Industries had become rather closely tied business partners in the last year.

"Great." Booster nodded eagerly, until he remembered another thing he was supposed to say to Ted. The brunet immediately noticed his sudden mellowing out and frowned forebodingly.

"What is it?" the inventor queried in a tone that made it clear that he was already expecting bad news.

Booster tried to grin, which probably came across more like a grimace with the way Ted flinched, and said: "Bea's going to drag Guy and ice over to meet Conner next weekend."

Ted's face was already scrunching up with denial and Booster pressed on: "She's got it into her head that Conner's their honorary nephew or something. I don't think we can stop her. Remember that housewarming party last year?"

"Yes, I remember," Ted spat out from between grit teeth. "That's why I'm against it."

"Come on," Booster wiggled his eyebrows playfully, trying to get his partner to loosen up. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Ted turned away from Booster, covering his eyes with his hand. "Guy could do pretty much anything."

"I don't think it'll be that bad," Booster reassured the other. "Ice is always going on about how good Guy is with kids. She wouldn't outright lie, so I think Guy really does treat kids better than adults." The blond waited until Ted met his gaze again and gave the other a grin, this one much more successful than the last.

Finally, the brunet chuckled and raised a brow at Booster. "I'm starting to think you _want_ them over."

"What can I say? I want Conner to like our friends." Booster shrugged. "After all, we're all family."

"Yeah," Ted agreed reluctantly. "One, big, happy, dysfunctional family."

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Notes: I noticed that in the show, the heroes act incredibly skittish even around each other (with the whole Batman forbidding Robin from telling anyone his real name and so on), so I developed this head canon that the "newer" heroes are a lot more into the whole community thing and trust each other with their identities more easily.

Also, sorry about this chapter. It's really late since I refused to post it until it flowed the way I wanted it to. I also have some future ideas I'd like everyone's opinion on. I'm thinking of actually converting the show's storyline into this verse, see what would go differently. Would people be interested in reading that?


	16. Chapter 16

**Conner Has Two Daddies (and a Robot Nanny)**

**Chapter 16**

Conner didn't have an alarm clock at Mt. Justice. Considering how the youth's life so far had consisted mostly of training, missions and waiting impatiently for the next visit from Booster and Ted, there had never been any need for a separate alarm. Even if Conner's internal clock somehow failed to wake him up at the crack of dawn, M'gann would usually wake the boy up if he was staying in bed too long.

So, all things considered, Conner actually had a good reason for yelping out loud when he woke up to a shrill beeping sound, grappling at his blanket while he struggled to sit up. Shooting a startled look around the room, Conner's eyes fell on a familiar gold-tinted metal shell.

"Skeets?" Conner queried while rubbing at an eye, slowly allowing himself calm down and settle once he recognized the source of the unexpected sound. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck into your bag." If the robot had the ability to produce a smirk, Skeets probably would have been wearing a pretty impressive one at that point.

Not feeling up to managing his usual level of a scowl, Conner flopped back onto his bed, lifting his blanket up to his chin and glowering at the machine as well as the barely awake muscles of his face allowed. "Okay, let me rephrase that: _why_ are you here?"

"I needed to get out of the apartment," Skeets replied easily. "Booster and Ted are alone at the apartment for the first time in days." He made the answer sound like it revealed a lot more than it actually did.

Conner gave the robot a blank stare and Skeets somehow gave the impression of returning the look. Finally the robot offered: "Debauchery is at foot."

Conner snorted. "Who even uses that word?" The youth's face scrunched up when he finally caught on to what Skeets was saying. The teen rolled around to bury his face in his pillow and shut his eyes. "I didn't need to know that." He really just wanted to fall back asleep now, never mind what reason Skeets might have had for waking him. He really wasn't up to dealing with the robot. He suspected he might have been better equipped to handling whatever the situation was if he could only sleep for an hour more.

Only, it seemed that Conner was going to be able to do no such thing, as Skeets' mechanical voice cut through the haze that had started to fall over the teen's mind: "You really need to get up now. Batman has a new mission for your team."

Conner turned his head to glance at the robot with one open eye. "I haven't heard anything about another mission."

"It just came in," came the easy answer.

Conner groaned at the thought of being forced out of bed. "How do you know that?" The youth frowned at Skeets as he struggled to get his mind to focus properly on the task of waking up.

"I've established a wireless connection to the Cave's computer system." Skeets sounded absolutely smug in his accomplishment. However, the mechanical tone changed into something far less positive when the robot continued: "Apparently there's been an interesting power surge in Bialya."

"You...actually sound…worried about that," Conner offered carefully, unsure how he felt about something managing to rattle Skeets' usually unflappable nature.

Ever helpful, Skeets instantly answered: "I've been to Bialya before; I don't like the thought of going back."

Conner frowned again at the vagueness of the answer. "You're coming too?"

"But of course," was the completely deadpan response. Conner was about to question the robot further, but was kept from doing so when the very distinct rhythm of M'gann's knocking sounded at the door.

As expected, a moment later M'gann's voice rang through the door: "Conner! Are you awake?"

"Yeah!" Conner called back and slid out of bed to open the door to reveal M'gann, already suited up to head out. The girl was clearly already keyed up to handle whatever task they might need to complete. She still managed to give Conner one of her sunny smiles, however.

"Good morning, Conner," M'gann spoke and Conner found his lips twitching in an answering smile.

"Morning, M'gann." Conner rubbed the back of his head. "Let me guess, there's an unexpected mission for us?"

M'gann's eyes widened in slight wonderment as the girl spoke: "Yes. How did you know?"

Conner pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "My robot nanny gossips with the Cave computer."

The words earned a light giggle out of M'gann, one that had Conner's soft smile widening in amusement. He lifted a finger to catch the Martian's attention.

"I need to get suited up. Wait for me out here?" He hadn't expected to sound as hopeful as he did, but in the end it didn't matter when M'gann merely nodded, still smiling. Conner returned the gesture before allowing the door to his room to slide shut. Immediately afterwards the youth started for his closer to grab what passed for his uniform. He also pointedly avoided looking at Skeets until he was done changing, after which he wordlessly gestured for the robot to follow him as he opened his door again to an expectant M'gann.

Together, two heroes headed for the briefing room, Skeets following after silently, like a loyal shadow.

**_To be continued...  
><em>**

Author's Notes: Aww, one person at a time Conner is learning to reach out to people other than Booster or Ted.

Sorry about the uneventful chapter. It's actually more of an interlude than an actual chapter, since I'll be changing focal characters next and, since I felt that a sudden change in the focal character mid-chapter would break down the chapter too much, I decided to cut off here. In the next chapter we'll be moving on to the events of the episode _Bereft_.


End file.
